Sucked Into Your World
by SkyePanda98
Summary: A somewhat abnormal girl gets sucked into the Naruto world. Seen, as a prisoner to the Akatsuki, she is thrown into a cage until further notice. Later on, she befriends most of the Akatsuki members and is seen as an ally than an enemy. Though, although she may seem normal, the teen has some special abilities that no one besides her little brother knows about.
1. Sucked Into Your World As A Prisoner?

Sucked into Your World

Many girls around my age act as if they were ten years older, speaking of things I sometimes cannot understand. I, on the other hand, am quite abnormal. I study things like bomb formulas and war history. Though people find me pretty, I think I'm quite the opposite. When people want to go and have fun with me, I either refuse or procrastinate.

What did I look like? Cat-like eyes, normal nose with a beak, full lips, and a caramel colored skin. I had two low afro-pompoms in my hair with a side bang covering my left eye. Although I may have these features, I also had this tomboy aura. I'd wear baggy clothes that covered up the fact I had a big chest and a womanly body. No, I am not a dike, but I felt comfortable in that. I am sort of tall; five foot six.

Not once have I thought about going out to those wild high school parties. I focus more on staying completely absorbed by either my bed or my couch. Not only that I'm abnormal socially, but I'm also humamly abnormal. I get excited at the sight of fire, I feel at ease with the scent of natural dirt and grass, I love the feel of water on my skin, and sometimes I believe I can see the air particles.

Not only do I have these feelings, but I can also control these elements. I love to play with fire. Yesh, I know thats a safety hazard but like I give a damn. Yeshy, yesh, I dun care :p. Anyway, for some reason, I can control and create these elements. I learned of this when I was like seven or eight-, I really don't remember, but it was one of those ages. My family does not know of it, except my little brother.

He's so adorable. He's three and really smart. Whenever he's crying or feeling really sad, I create a show with him. His favorite by far is the water show. Whenever he becomes sad, I create water from mist in the air and I make the water swirl and dance around. Making him laugh brings great joy to me.

Well, now that you know some stuff about me, let me return to the story. I was sitting in my room, doodling in a book. My mother opened my door. "Skye, when are you gonna get out of the house?" My mother asked me with an annoyed look. I turned to her with a bored look.

"Huh?" She bopped me on my head. "Ouchie..."

"Don't fucking 'huh' me! What the hell is the matter with you?! You're fifteen years old, stuck in the house, and you're so damn lazy!" She complained and I turned to her.

"Momma, I'm not even fifteen until next month-"

"Don't sass me!" She said while bopping my head again... I can see where I get my attitude from.

"I'm not sassi-" She cut me off.

"Shut up and get the fuck out my house and be normal!" My mom screeched. I whined.

"But Ma~!" I cried and she only sighed.

"Out Skye."

"Momma!"

"Out!" She yelled while opening my door. "And don't come back until you've had some decent fun and have some stories to tell me!" She said while walking away and slamming the door. "Its summer and you wanna spend your time locked up in the house all the damn time." I can hear her complaining to herself on her way towards her room. I sighed.

"I know there's no arguing with her." I mumbled while going to my drawer and picking some clothes out. I sucked my teeth. "Dammit Ma..." I know my mom loves me to death and wants whats best for me, but come on~!

Well, I picked out baige cargo pants, a brown v-neck polyester shirt, and black timbs. This should do good. I took out my scavenger knife that was carved in Mongolia and put that in one of my pockets. Yeah, I know its a bit much but there's still murderers out in the world. After that, I put more items in my pockets. Ipod, headphones, money, and ipod charger. Before I left, I hid all of my studies so no one could bother or question me about it. I know I'll be away from my studies, but its not like I don't have it on my ipod.

* * *

Well... I'm outside... And you know what? It's not so bad. Plus, I get to get in touch with the earth. Just as I was sitting on the bench, I saw a car drive by and stop in front of me. "Skye? OH MY GOD!" I heard my friend Ellie say. I rolled my eyes when they weren't looking. Jenny and Faith walked towards me, grabbed me and dragged me towards the car. I moaned.

"What the hell?!" I hollored and they laughed while closing the car door. Ellie turned to me while starting her car.

"Lets go shopping Skye~!" She suggested and I gave her a look.

"I hate shopping." I said bluntly and they all sighed. Faith turned to me.

"Skye, when are you gonna start acting like a girl?" She said with a stank attitude and I sucked my teeth.

"And when is your black ass gonna stop wearing blue contacts?" I asked sarcastically and she glared at me. Jenny laughed while turning to me.

"Okay, well, we were heading to a party... How about you join us?" She suggested with a cheesy smile.

"Hell no." I said boredly and Ellie mumbled something in spanish. Ellie turned to me.

"You're going." She said and I didn't get another word in because she just zoomed off.

* * *

The three asstards dragged me into the retarded party and people were just staring at me... Probably because they're not used to seeing me. Faith turned to me.

"Skye, we're doing this because we love you. I know you be twerking, so go in there and work it!" She said while pushing me towards the dance floor. I stumbled, trying to catch myself from falling. As I stood up straight, everyone had their eyes on me, expecting me to do something. I shot my so-called friends a glare while walking out the party. I heard them calling out for me but no shit was givin.

* * *

I continued to walk and I saw a pay phone. I did what I had to do and dialed my mother's number. It beeped and beeped and-

'Hello?'

"Momma?" I questioned and I heard a gentle laugh.

'Of course it is. What happened? Want to come home?' She questioned and I gave a short nod.

"Y-yes... Momma... I hate it around here... My friends are girly idiots, and the only peaceful place is the tall hill..." I said sadly and I can hear her sighing.

'Honey, you know why we have to be here... I'm sorry you feel uncomfortable and I know how much you miss your old friends. But please, just try to get used to everything...' She said as kindly as possible. I only nodded.

"Yes Momma..." I said.

'I love you.'

"I love you too..." I said while hanging up and walking away. Momma was right. I did miss my old friends. They understood me and we were inseperable. Now... Look at us... I sighed while walking towards the tall hill.

Making it towards the tall hill, I sat down and stared at the sunset. I smiled a little while creating a small bundle of wind. I began to swirl it around, watching as the scenery would look blurry because of all wind being showed. I stood up while becoming more flexable with playing with wind. I start to laugh, thinking about how I seem like a anime character doing this.

Suddenly, I hear a noise. Honestly, whenever I hear an unsual noise, I smartly walk away, but this time... This time, it felt as if this 'thing' was calling to me. Whatever was making this noise, it gives off an aura. Not a bad one but... A calming one. Suddenly, I see a lavender light appear while slowly falling in front of me. The light began to surround me, creeping the hell out of me.

"Oh dear Jehovah... What is going on?" I whispered aloud while suddingly feeling fatigued. The light began to surround me faster and I blacked out after that...

* * *

**Somewhere Else...**

A group of people sat around a meeting area; some looking bored, some looking serious, others- well... Just plain intimidating. Who were these people? Oh, just the notorious Akatsuki. Hidan sucked his teeth. "Ayo, Pein! Why must we have a meeting so fucking late? I have to get up early in the damn morning to complete a ritual!" He complained and Pein nodded his head.

"I apologize for interupting your private affairs, but I am growing impatiant." Pein said in that stoic voice of his. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Hah? Impatiant? Is it me again? Look, whatever the fuck it is, I didn't do it." He stated boldly. Pein shook his head.

"Iie Hidan-san... It is not you... It is that fact that we have not been able to capture the nine-tails yet..." He said and everyone was silent. Pein looked around. "I'm sure one of you may have a solid idea on what to do..." He said and everyone looked at eachother. Sasori cleared his throat.

"Leader-sama, may I suggest adding another Akatsuki member?" He suggested and everyone turned to him quizzingly. Pein narrowed his eyes.

"Nande?" He demanded and Sasori crossed his arms.

"I'm just saying. If we have a new member, the shinobi will not know that the person is on our side, therefore, catching them off guard." Everyone pondered the thought. Konan turned to him.

"Sasori-san, I understand what you are saying, but what if this new member were to mess up? That would leave us with another member who is hard to get rid of." She stated with Pein nodding in agreement. Kisame started to snicker then chuckle.

"It's not hard... Just chop the bastard into bits!" He stated while high-fiving Hidan. Itachi shook his head to his partners idiotness. Itachi then turned to Pein.

"Leader-sama, I believe Sasori may have a point." He stated and Pein sighed. Deidara rolled his eyes out of boredom.

"As long as I get to blow up the failures remains, then I agree as well, un." He said amd Pein nodded his head.

"Okay so most of you are on board on having a new member..." Pein said and Kakuzu sucked his teeth.

"I'm not on fucking board. More members means more money wasted." Kakuzu said and Pein facepalmed.

"You make a whole lot of sense, but so does Sasori-san..." Pein said and Kakuzu 'tcked'.

"Whatever." He mumbled while turning his head away. Pein turned to everyone.

"Well, does everyone have an idea on how to find a new member?" He asked and everyone looked away awkwardly. Pein pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Are you fucking kidding me..." He mumbled so that no one could hear. He lifted his head up while turning to Sasori. "Sasori-san... Being that you mentioned it, you MUST have a person in mind..." Pein pleaded and Sasori shook his head.

"Iie Leader-sama. I figured you might kow someone to a-" Sasori was cut off by a light shining, which caught everyone's attention.

"What the hell is that?" Hidan exclaimed and everyone just agreed to the question. Suddenly, a girl was shown floating on the light, peacfully landing on the meeting table. Everyone's eyes were wide. Kisame had a perverted look on his face.

"She's a beaut Leader-sama... Can I just-" Kisame was cut off withe a whack in the head from Itachi. Pein glared at the sleeping girl.

"She must be a spy." He stated and Hidan got his scythe ready. Itachi raised his hand.

"Leader-sama, the woman may be suspicious, but don't you think thay lighg was suspicious as well?" He questioned and Pein thought Itachi had a good point.

"I guess so... Zetsu!" Pein demanded and Zetsu came from the walls. "Take this girl to the cage. She shall be locked up until further notice." Pein comanded and Zetsu nodded while picking her up and sliding towards the other room. Pein turned to the others. "We shall discuss the new member matter later. Right now, everyone should rest." Pein said with everyone nodding in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my... Another story... Will the madness ever end? Not. Lol. I can't help but keep thinking of new stories. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I would love it if you guys read and reviewed. Flamers needs to be inboxed... I mean it. Well, R&R!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	2. Fiestiness but then Common Sense

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye woke up, confused about everything. She looked around while sitting up. All she noticed were bars; metal bars that shows that you are caged up. She began to panic. Did she get caught up by the five-o or something? What the hell was going on?! She grabbed the bars and began to shake it repeatedly. "AYO! I'M INNOCENT GOT DAMMIT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUUUUUTTTTT!" She hollored. Pein walked in to see the commotion. Skye saw Pein and had the major 'WTF' face on. "What the absolute hell...?" She said confused and Pein cleared his throat.

"How did you sleep?" He asked and she only stared. He sighed while face-palming. "Judging by your reaction, I guess you're not a spy." He said and he turned to see her snickering. She gave him a deadly glare.

"What kind of shit is this? Why am I here, caged up by a couple of cosplaying freaks?!" She howled and Pein's eyes widened.

"Cosplay...?" He mumbled. He turned to her. "What do you mean by that?" He asked and he can tell that the girl was growing very impatient.

"You know what the fuck I mean! I know a couple of cosplayers who are cool to be with, but for some to actually go as far as to kidnap someone for their games is fucking retarded!" She yelled while shaking the cage again. Pein thought about what the girl was saying.

"Why would someone cosplay as me? Are you trying to be funny?" He asked and she gave him a deadly stare.

"Are YOU trying to be fucking funny?" She asked, growing very pissed at the moment. She sighed heavily. "Let me out... LET ME OUT!" She yelled while shaking the bars again. "You see Momma? This is exactly why I didn't want to go outside... Now look where I'm at..." She mumbled to herself, though Pein could hear her. She slid to the floor and moved towards the back corner of the cage. She curled up to a ball, not knowing what was going to become of her. Pein felt the girls sadness and felt that he should just leave.

* * *

Konan turned to Pein. "How is she doing?" She asked and everyone watched as he actually sighed.

"The girl is very fiesty... She has a mouth as bad as Hidan's..." He said and their eyes widened. "Okay... So I can tell that she is mot a spy, but then again, it seems as if she knows things." Sasori became curious.

"What do you mean Leader-sama?" He asked and Pein turned to all of them.

"The girl called us 'cosplayers'." Everyone was silent, but then began to laugh. Itachi however, got what Pein was saying. Kisame turned to Pein with a grin.

"Cosplayers? Hahaha that girl is hilarious!" He said while laughing and others joined him. Itachi put a hand up, and everyone turned to him.

"You guys are not getting what he is saying. She called us 'cosplayers'." He said and Hidan shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah... And?" He asked and Sasori turned to him.

"That means that in order to cosplay as someone, you must know about that particular person, or in our case, group." He said and everyone's eyes widened. Pein nodded his head.

"Thats exactly what I'm getting at. Why would she call us that? Not only that, but who else knows of this organization? Comrades, I don't believe she is from here..." Everyone's eyes shot up wider than before. "That light, the way she arrived... Its all to foreign." He said and everyone agreed. He nodded his head. "For now, we'll have her believe she is a prisoner, but she will be of use to us." He said and everyone obeyed.

* * *

It was around one in the afternoon and Sasori was told to ber Skye food. While walking towards her cell, he heard a voice.

"_Give me... Release.._

_Witness me..._" A voice sung. He decided to sit down and listen.

"_I am... Outside..._

_Give me... Peace..._

_Heaven holds a sense of wonder..._

_And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up,_

_When the rage in me subsides..._" Sasori felt enchanted by the girls voice. He continued to listen.

"_Passion... Chokes the flower..._

_Till she cries no more..._

_Possessing all of the beauty..._

_Hungry still for more..._

_Heaven holds a sense of wonder..._

_And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up,_

_When the rage in me subsides..._

_In this white wave_

_I am sinking_

_in silence..._

_In this white wave_

_In this silence _

_I believe..._" Sasori lost a bit of his balance and hit the plate, causing Skye to stop singing. He picked up her tray of food and walked towards her cell. Skye pressed pause on her ipod and turned to the puppet and gave a soft glare. Sasori cleared his throat.

"Uh... Leader-sama told me to give you this..." He said while slidingthe tray of foodd under the bars. Skye looked down at the food, then turned her head away. He sighed. "Look, I know you must be upset about everything that is going on, but you must eat." Skye gave him one hell of a glare, which he became shocked about.

"I don't give two shits to whether I starve or not. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here." She said in a deadly tone. He sighed.

"Please eat." He said while standing and going back to the livingroom. Skye hopped up quickly and began to shake the gates again.

"Get back here you damn cosplayer and let me out! Damn you all!" She screeched to the top of her lungs.

* * *

Kisame whistled. "Damn that girl's voice is loud." He said and Sasori sat down and sighed.

"And pretty." He stated and everyone turned to him with a WTF look on them.

"Sasori-danna, un... What?" Deidara asked wild confused.

"Yeah, do you hear the way that bitch is holloring? How is that shit pretty?" Hidan asked as others snickered. Sasori gave a small smile.

"I heard her singing... It sounded nice." Sasori said and they stared at him in awe. Hidan sucked his teeth.

"Lucky bastard... He gets to hear her sing and we gotta deal with her damn holloring." Hidan complained and everyone agreed with him. Pein along with Konan walked in. Peim turned to Sasori.

"Did she accept the food?" Pein asked amd Sasori shook his head. Pein sighed while turning to Konan. "Let her out..." He said and she nodded while walking towards the cage.

* * *

Konan walked by the cage and Skye moved her eyes towards her. Konan gave Skye a soft smile and Skye raised an eyebrow. Konan opened the cage and Skye's eyes widened. Konan began to walk away, expecting Skye to follow. Skye got the message and followed from behined.

* * *

Konan brought Skye into the living room and placed her near a chair. The Akatsuki members sat across from her. Skye gave everyone a cold look. Pein cleared his throat.

"What is your name?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"And you reeeaalllyyy expect me to answer that?" She asked with a smirk. She gave him a glare. "Let me go, you damn twisted bastard..." She growled and some of the Alatsuki members grew stunned. Pein sighed.

"I can tell that you're not a spy, but I do know that you know about us. That is why I cannot allow th-"

"Bullshit! I want to get out of here now! Don't you think that you guys are taking this shit a bit too far? Are you guys THAT desperate to become your favorite Akatsuki members? This is fucking ludicrous!" She screeched and their eyes widened. Pein shook his head.

"You see, that is what I'm talking about. Girl, we are not cosplayers... We are the real deal." Pein said and she smirked.

"Yeah right. Do a jutsu. Set me on fire. I know! Send me HOME!" She groweld again and everyone looked at eachother. Suddenly, Tobi appeared in the base.

"Hello Senpais'! Tobi appears from his spying missi- eh?" Tobi ran up to Skye and stared down at her. "Eh?! Is this a new member Pein-sama?! She's pretty!" He said while turning around to face Pein rapidly, but accidently hit his hand on ome of Skye's breast. Skye saw red as she instantly grabbed her Mongolian Scavenger Knife, threw Tobi to the floor, stood over him with the knife towards his neck.

"You have a death wish motherfucker?!" She asked and the Akatsuki members eyes widened to how quick the girl was. Tobi was shaking around uncontrollably.

"TOBI SORRY! TOBY SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Tobi cried and Skys got ready to stab him, but stopped. Pein watched her with curiousity. Skye sat on top of him and stared into his eyehole. She saw the sharigan and it was spinning. Her eyes widened as she jumped up and stared at all the members. Skye walked up to Kisame, making him get his Samehada ready, but stopped as he felt her poke his gil. She poked it again just to make sure. Skye walked up to Deidara and gently took his hand. Deidara blushed as she began to play with his hand, then suddenly, a mouth appeared. Skye jumped back.

"OH SHIT! YOU GUYS ARE REAL! OH DEAR JEHOVAH! LORD AND HEAVENLY FATHER, WHY AM I HERE?!" She cried and the Akatsuki members watched her pace the floor. "What the hell was I doing that caused me to be here? I know it was because of yesterday, but what was I last doing...?" She kept asking herself. "I was calling Momma to tell her I want to go home... I went to the tall hill to calm down... Played around and-" the Akatsuki watched as she stopped pacing and how wide her eyes grew. "That lavender light... That strange thing that was calling to me... That calming sensation... Thats what brought me here... Got dammit..." She said while sitting down. The Akatsuki members pretty much understood what she was saying. Skye looked up at them. "So... You guys are the real deal..." Pein nodded his head.

"I believe that was what I said..." Pein said and Skye shrugged her shoulders while putting her knife away.

"Mkay... So what now?" She asked Pein gave a small smile.

"Well, we don't need to do introductions, but we would sure like to know your name and age." Pein stated and Skye nodded.

"Aiight. My name is Skye Aida Michaels, and I'm turning fifteen on the twenty-third lf next month." Skye said and Itachi's eyes widened.

"Your birthday is July 23rd?" He asked in a soft tone. Skye grew comfused but then her eyes widened to realization. She gave a small smile.

"Um.. Yeah..." She said and Pein turned to her.

"To tell you to truth, you don't really look fourteen..." He said and she glared.

"Do I need you telling me that as well?" She hissed and he bowed his head.

"I apologize..." He said and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What are you apologizing for? Why don't you cut me up and junk? Torture me into giving you information?" She asked and his eyes widened.

"I don't believe that is neccessary." He said softly and she was just stunned. "I believe you can prove to be useful to us. I must apologize, because I do not know how to send you back home. You will have some freedom here, but I'm not so sure that you'll try to be cooperative and that you might run away. Therefore, I will have Zetsu keep an eye on you." Pein said and Zetsu emerged from the walls. Skye's sepia eyes met Zetsu's golden ones. Skye turned to Pein.

"Would I be able to go outside?" She asked and Pein nodded.

"Under his supervision." He said and Skye gave a beautiful grin.

"One more question... Where will I sleep?" She asked and everyone stayed silent. Skye gave a cold stare. "Are you... Fucking... Kidding me...?" She groaned and Pein gave her a sharp look.

"I haven't thought it all out alright? Just give me some time to think..." He said. Skye crossed her arms. Zetsu cleared his throat.

"Um..." White Zetsu started.

"She can stay in our room." Black Zetsu finished. Everyone's eyes widened to his suggestion. Even Skye was a bit stunned. She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you... But I have a question..." She said and everyone turned to her. "Wouldn't it make sense for me to stay in Konan's room being that she is a female?" She asked and they thought she actually made sense. Konan shook her head.

"My room is connected to Pein's. I don't want you to feel intimidated." She said while walking towards Skye and patting her head. Skye gave Konan what Konan thought was an adorable expression. Skye turned to everyone.

"I have one more question..." She said and Hidan sighed dramatically.

"Anothers goddamn question?!" He said and Skye automatically gave a deathglare.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She hissed and everyon jumped back to how loud she was. Skye turned to Pein. "What about clothes? How am I supposed to be clean?" She asked and Pein nodded.

"I'll let Konan handle that." She nodded. Pein bowed his head. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."

* * *

It was about five thirty and Konan had given Skye a ton of clothes. She also gave Skye some womanly items and some underwear after asking for her size. Basically, everything is completed. Skye sat in her and Zetsu's room, with Zetsu staring at her quizzingly. Skye took out her ipod and began to listen to music. Zetsu grew curious, and slid a bit closer towards her. Skye saw how interested he was and offered him a headphone. "You wanna listen?" She asked and Zetsu nodded. She raised an eyebrow. "Something is weird about you..." She stated and Zetsu nodded.

"That is because I am all White Zetsu. Black Zetsu is taking a rest..." He said and Skye's eyes widened.

"Oh... I didn't know you can do that... Well..." She said while offering an earphone. "Here Yang..." She said with a soft smile and he took the earphone comfusingly.

"'Yang'?" He questioned while putting the earphone in his ear. Skye chuckled.

"Yup. Black Zetsu is 'Yin' and you're 'Yang'. Yin and Yang." Skye stated and he blushed. Zetsu lowered his head.

"Um... Thanks I guess?" He said and she laughed. The two listened to music for a while and Skye grew bored. Skye stood up and Zetsu gave her the earphone. "Where are you going?" He asked and Skye pointed towards the door.

"To the living room. You guys got a tv, right?" She asked and Zetsu nodded while following her to the living room. The two made it to the living room with the Akatsuki members staring at them. Sasori cleared his thoat.

"Ahem... Uh... Skye-san, was it?" He asked and Skye turned to him boredly.

"Yes Sir. What you want?" She asked slangish and he blushed a little.

"I have a request." She raised an eyebrow.

"And what is this request?" She asked and he sighed.

"Can you sing a song?" He asked and Skye blushed. "I heard you singing and it sounded quite lovely... Artistic even..." He stated and Deidara hopped into the conversation.

"Speaking of Art, do you like Art, un?" He asked and Skye blushed to the sudden question. She gave a soft smile.

"Actually... Yes, I do... I love many forms of Art... Singing, Drawing, Dancing, and Painting... You name it..." She said and everyone became interested. Sasori gave her a sharp look.

"What is your view of Art?" He asked and Skye sighed becauss she knew where this was going.

"I believe that Art is Life. Life is what inspires you to paint action... Like war and violence... Especially during the Medieval days in my time where people painted the death of the Lord and savior Jesus Christ. Some people even draw, sing and dance to express their emotions about what is going on in the world and how life is turning for them. People give their Art life by creating and destroying them... By that I mean fireworks... Some people sculpt things that are meant to be ever lasting, like the statue of David and Abraham Lincoln. Oh God, Art is everything..." She said with a big smile on her face. Then, her eyes shot wide open and she covered her mouth. Her whole face is red. "I did it again... Got dammit..." She mumbled. The Akatsuki's eyes were wide. Sasori and Deidara was too stunned to even reply to that. Deidara finally decided to speak.

"I never would've thought that you felt that way, un. Quite surprising." He said and Sasori nodded his head.

"I agree... I believe that we will get along just fine..." He said and Skye turned her head away.

"Whatever..." She mumbled while sitting down on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: A new plus longer chapter... Awesome! I have a lot of ideas for this story so more might be coming up xD. I just hope that ideas for my other stories will come up as well -_-. Well, READ and REVIEW people. Bye for nowz~!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	3. Chatting With The Akatsuki

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye sat in the living room typing up formulas. It was about eight in the morning, so no one should be up...right? WRONG. The Akatsuki walked in surprised to see her. They watched her as she became frusterated. "If I carry the two, then the results would possibly come up as a mass eruption. Though I typically love blowing shit up, I don't expect my ass to be a part of it..." She said aloud in an annoyed tone. The Akatsuki was curious of what she was oing. She sighed while typing something up. "Maybe I should try using a different formula... Dammit... Exactly why I hate math..." Skye said while calculating results.

Tobi walked towards her with something behined his back. "Hello Skye-chan!" He said and Skye looked up from her ipod at Tobi. She gave him a bored look. She went back to typing some formulas.

"What is it Tobi?" She asked, clearly annoyed. Tobi giggled while wiggling around, which obviously freaked her out. She stopped and glared at him. "Da'fuck do you want?!" She asked creeped out. Tobi laughed.

"No need for Skye-chan to be scared! Tobi got a gift for Skye-chan!" He said and Skye put her ipod down.

"A-a gift, huh?" She asked a bit suspiciously and Tobi nodded his head rapidly. She started to ease up on him and became calm. "Why?" She asked and Tobi blushed.

"W-well... Tobi wanted to make up with Skye-chan... He didn't mean to... To.." He couldn't bring himself to say it and Skye got the message. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh... You wanted to make up for touching my chest?" She asked and Tobi became confused and was now able to speak.

"'Chest'? Tobi was talking aboout the soft, nice, firm, big boobies..." Tobi said while gesturing breast. Skye stood up enraged and whacked Tobi with a couch pillow. Tobi fell to the floor. Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame were dying of laughter in the backroud.

"You piece of shit! And just when I was starting to trust you!" She flared and Tobi shook his head rapidly.

"No, no, nononononono! Tobi got the gift! Tobi got the gift!" He lifted up a bag and held it up to her. "S-s-see?" Skye calmed down and took the bag. She opened it and sniffed inside of it.

"What is it?" She asked and he jumped up.

"Dango~!" He cheered and Skye smiled a little.

"Thanks Tobi... I forgive you... Seventy percent..." She said whils trying a dango. Her cheeks flushed. "Sweet..." She mumbled and the Akatsuki members finally went inside the living room. Skye sat back down to continue her research while eating a dango. Deidara decided to be nice and have a conversation with her.

"Hey Skye-chan, un!" He said while plopping down next to her. Skye turned to him.

"Hey..." She said while turning back to her research. Deidara became curious and decided to lean over to see what she was typing up, which made her sort of blush.

"Whats this, hm?" He asked and she ignored the fact that he was leaning on her and was close to her face.

"Just my formulas." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Formulas for what?" He asked and Sasori came over.

"Oi, Gaki, give the girl some personal space." He said sternly and Deidara had a mischievious look on his face.

"Eh~? But look-!" He said while grabbing Skye into an embrace. "She doesn't seem to mind at all, un!" He said but her whole face was red. Sasori facepalmed while Deidara snickered.

"Um... Could you get off?" She asked and Deidara stopped snickering and turned to her.

"Hm? You're actually embarrassed? Well... You ARE a kid, un..." He said with a smirk and she blushed while glaring at him.

"I'm four years younger than you Dickwad!" She hissed and he laughed.

"Doesn't matter~!" He snickered and she crossed her arms.

"Just because the testosterone in your balls makes your voice deep, that doesn't make you any older than me but those four years." She said matter-a-factly and then she returned to her research. "Idiot." She mumbled while eating another dango. He snickered again.

"Oh yeah! You still haven't told me what kind of formulas you were doing." He stated and she took another dango.

"Oh... Bomb formulas..." She said while eating the dango. The Akatsuki turned to her.

"Really...?" Kisame asked and Skye turned to him.

"What? I can make money off of this. When I graduate from college-" She stopped herself..." Well... IF I graduate from college, I get to sell off my creations to the military and make an exceptional profit." She stated.

"I agree with her..." Kakuzu said and everyone sweatdropped.

"You only agree because it involves cash you money-grubbing bastard..." Hidan grumbled and Kakuzu kicked him in the knee. Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"Thats not my only reason though... I also love explosions..." Skye said with a smile on her face. She ate another dango. "Watching things incinerate... Knowing that it was my creation that was destructive and that it could erupt into something so beautiful..." She said while typing up her formula. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her. She stopped typing her formula and growled. "Now what?! More questions?" She asked while putting her ipod away. Pein sighed.

"No... Nevermind..." He said and she shook her head.

"No. Ask ya'll questions. Ya'll keep interrupting me while I'm trying to work my brain, now I'm giving you what you want. What do you have to ask?" She asked while taking another dango and eating it. Hidan smirked.

"I got one. Why are you so fucking bitter?" He asked and she sent a smirk his way.

"Maybe its because I'm stuck with a group of S-Ranked criminals who may kill me whenever they want and the fact that I have no idea on how to get home." She said and that brought an arrow of guilt and sorrow in all of the Akatsuki's chest. Skye began to chuckle. "I guess you guys forgot that you had me locked up in a cage like a fucking animal." She said sarcastically, bringing another arrow of guilt and sorrow into the Akatsuki's chest. Tobi however, was confused.

"Huh? Skye-chan was in a cage? Thats not nice!" He declared and there's that third arrow. Pein cleared his throat.

"We apologize for that, but we have to make sure we're safe from intruders." He said.

"I was knocked out, basically unconcious, wrapped around with light surrounding me... I wonder how I was able to get into the damn base..." Skye said once again... Sarcastically. Pein sighed.

"Well... You got me there..." Konan gave Skye a smile and Skye softened up.

"Do you have a question Konan?" She asked kindly and the male Akatsuki members called 'bullshit'. Konan nodded.

"Yes. Whats your favorite color?" She asked and Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Uh, I favor dark colors, but my favorite by far is purple." Skye said and Konan 'ohed'. Konan smiled softly on Skye.

"I have a lavendar kimono that would suit you perfectly." She said while sitting next to her. Skye tiltled her head to the side.

"A kimino...? Why?" She asked and Konan patted Skye's head.

"For some reason, I see you as a little sister... You're so adorable..." Konan said and Skye gave her the WTF look. Konan wrapped her in an embrace. "Awww so cute!" Konan said and Skye was twitching, thinking that the lady was insane. Skye turned her head towards the Akatsuki.

"Okaaaaaayyyy, anymore questions?" Skye asked and Pein nodded.

"Yes. Are you a good student?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I've made it in honors so yeah..." She said and Pein grew stunned.

"So you're gifted?" He asked and Skye snorted.

"No... Just educated." She said and he thought that was an exceptional answer.

* * *

About an hour later, Skye went into Zetsu's and her room to put on comfortable outside clothes on. Most of the clothes Konan gave her fit bit tight on her. When she finally found a comfortable looking shirt, she grinned. It was a lavender v-neck t-shirt. Now, all she needed was pants. She saw a silky burgendy pants that resembled bell bottoms. Her outfit was complete. While everyone was in the livingroom doing their own business, Skye walked into the gardens where the weather was nice. Back in her own world, the weather was ridiculously hot, but here, the heat seems manageable.

While laying on the grass she noticed a strange flower. She touched it, fasinated by it's appearence. "That is called a Chocolate Cosmo." A voice suddenly said. Skye turned around and saw Zetsu.

"Oh?" She said while turning back to the flower. She gave a soft smile. "I heard that these are rare... It's very pretty..." She said and he decided to sit by her. She turned to a white flower. She touched it and turned to Zetsu. "What about this?" She asked and he nodded.

"That is called a Ghost Orchid..." Zetsu all together said. Skye grinned.

"Other than a lotus, I think this is my new favorite flower." She said and Zetsu became surprised.

"Lotus?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yup. Specifically, the Purple Lotus..." She stated and Zetsu's eyes widened.

"Who knew you had such refined taste?" Black said and Skye glared.

"Whatever Yin..." Black blinked.

"'Yin'?" He asked and White sighed.

"And I'm Yang..." White said and Black 'pffted'.

"I should eat you for that, Gaki..." Black growled and Skye snickered.

"Whatever, Yin and Yang..." She said while laying on the grass once more and Zetsu all together sighed. Suddenly, Sasori came into the gardens.

"Zetsu, Leader-sama wants to see you." He said and Zetsu nodded while standing up. He walked away, leaving Skye alone in the gardens. She sighed.

"Bored..." She said while standing up and exploring the gardens. She saw many strang and many beautiful flowers. As she came across a pond, she had a bright smile on her face. "Purple Lotus..." She mumbled while sitting near the pond and staring at it. Just when she was about to reach for it, she saw a figure standing over her through the reflection of the pond. She held a cold expression on her face...

* * *

**A/N: Whats happening next?! Read the next chapter and see! Lol, that is, if my ipod starts working properly again and I could actually post another chapter... Sadness is rising... =^= Well... Read and Review...**

**~SkyePanda98**


	4. Interrogation? Ha! Epic Fail

**Previously...**

"Bored..." She said while standing up and exploring the gardens. She saw many strang and many beautiful flowers. As she came across a pond, she had a bright smile on her face. "Purple Lotus..." She mumbled while sitting near the pond and staring at it. Just when she was about to reach for it, she saw a figure standing over her through the reflection of the pond. She held a cold expression on her face...

**Now...**

**Skye's P. O. V.**

"You must be a hostage-, or a new member..." The man stated and I continued to stare at his reflection in the water

"And if I was?" I asked with no emotion whatsoever and he smirked.

"Then you'll have to come with me." I smirked.

"Oh?" I turned to him and his eyes widened to the look on my face. "Why must I come with a stranger when I haven't done anything?" He made a face while bending over to me.

"Easy girlie..." He said while reaching out to me and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I said coldly and he sighed while quickly throwing me over his shoulders. "Motherfucker! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted and he hopped away. I sighed. "Why me? I've been a good Christian... I haven't blown up anything in how long..." I mumbled.

* * *

**Normal P. O. V.**

Zetsu understood the mission Pein was telling him and went back in the gardens to the Skye. Being that he was going on a mission, he had to let her know that she would have to remain in the base. While walking in the gardens, he noticed that she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around a little bit more them decided that she was already in the base. He looked around the base and everyone noticed the panicked look on his face. Lastly, he went in their room. Empty. He burted into the meeting and everyone turned to him.

"Skye-san is missing!" Zetsu all together said. Everyone stood up from their seats.

"How the hell could she be gone, hm?" Deidara asked and Hidan 'tcked'.

"The bitch probably ran away." He stated and Kakuzu got ready to slap him, but then thought about it.

"Actually, he may have a point." Kakuzu said and Sasori shook his head.

"She does not know her way around. Besides, how can she escape, when she was in the gardens?" He suggested and Kisame's eyes widened.

"So you're saying-"

"Yes. There may have been an intruder... She may've been kidnapped." Everyone's eyes were widened at the moment. Pein turned to Zetsu.

"You have Skye's scent, right?" He asked and Black Zetsu made a face while White Zetsu was confused.

"Why the hell would I have her scent?!" Black screeched and White sighed.

"Possibly so we could be able to find her. I'm sorry Leader-sama but we do not have her scent." White said and Hidan snorted.

"Fucking useless. Yo Pein, lemme go after her and the bastards who took her! That'll give me some sacrifices to enjoy..." Hidan exclaimed with a twisted grin on his face. Deidara crossed his arms.

"If anyone should be going after her, then it should be me, un." He stated and Hidan banged his fist on the table while angrily pointing at Deidara.

"Why the hell should you go?! Are you saying that you're better than me faggot?!" He asked enraged and Deidara had the same reaction.

"No you retard! It's because I can make birds that would carry me above the skies so I could be able to locate her, un." He said and Hidan 'tcked' while pouting. Itachi finally stepped in.

"I'll go." He said and everyone turned to him. Hidan smirked.

"Really~?" He asked and everyone actually agreed with him. Itachi nodded.

"When she first arrived here, my sharingan acted on its own and scanned her. I may be able to find her." Itachi stated and Pein nodded.

"So it is settled. Itachi-san, you will be going to bring her back. While he is doing that, we will be moving to another base. The only person that shall remain here is Deidara. You will not stay here forever, but when the intruders come to attack, you will indeed kill them all." Pein stated and Deidara grinned.

"Why of course, Leader, un."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" An annoyed Skye asked as the man groaned.

"NO! Stop FUCKING ASKING me!" He shouted and Skye sighed.

"Put me down."

"No."

"PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled in his ear and he dropped her just so he could calm the ringing noise in his ear. Skye got up and dusted herself off. She began to walk ahead of him and he ran towards her.

"Wait up!" He said while reaching up to her. He stared at the feisty teen. She was actually pretty to him. A blush appeared on his cheek and he looked up. "Uh... So... What's your name?" He asked and Skye gave him a look. She turned back to the road.

"Skye." She said while turning to him. "You?" She asked and he turned to her.

"Kain." He said and she faced the road.

"Oh... Just became a Jounin?" She asked and he thought about it.

"Sort of. A few months ago. I'm kinda young so its pretty great." He said with a short laugh and Skye 'hmmed' in the process. He blushed a little while turning his head away.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked bluntly and he turned to her. He almost forgot. Mission. He sighed in disappointment.

"Well, you have to be interrogated by the shinobi in Konoha." He said and she sighed in annoyance. He sighed. "Thats the way it works. Sorry." He said actually meaning what he said and she sucked her teeth while glaring at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She said coldly and Kain actually felt a bit sad. Then he shook his head and tried to become serious. He had a habit of easily falling for females. Not at first glance, but sometimes after talking to them. He saw a river with a hut across from them.

"We should rest in there." He said while turning to her. She remained silent while walking towards the hut.

"Why should we rest? It's only two o' clock." She said and he turned to her.

"Well, I figured that you may be tired..." He stated and Skye gave him a glare.

"Just because I am a 'female', that doesn't me that I tire easily." She hissed while walking away from the hut and continuing towards Konoha. He suddenly felt like dying because he had upsetted her.

* * *

Itachi dashed through the forest, wondering if his sharingan would pick up Skye's aura. He continued to search around until he saw a few Konoha shinobi waiting for him. He stood still while staring at them coldly. One of them smirked. "Well, if it isn't the traitor... Thats all they sent to attack? What a waste." The guy said and Itachi actually glared at him. He stared at the sky and the shinobi were actually dumb enough to stare at it as well. Itachi sighed at their foolishness while quickly creating the shadow clone that explodes. He disappeared, leaving the Shadow Clone Explosion behined. The shinobi smirked while turning to the clone.

"How stupid, there wasn't even anything to look at." A female shinobi said amd they all went to attack it. Itachi yawned while walking, then he heard an explosion behined him. He sighed while continuing to look for Skye.

* * *

Kain and Skye continued to walk in the forest, about five miles away from Konoha now. Kain looked around and saw a flower in the pond. He saw what kind it was and saw that it was the same flower Skye saw when he took her. He quickly grabbed it and appeared to her side. "Um.." He started and she turned to him. He gave the flower to her and her eyes widened as she stopped walking. He looked down and she turned to the flower, then him. "You were-, you were looking at this flower, right?" He asked and she reached for his hand and took the flower. She smiled softly.

"Purple Lotus..." She said. He smiled at her satisfaction and they continued to walk towards Konoha, finally reaching the gate.

"We're here." He said and Skye's face turned bitter. There were two men guarding the gate, obviously Izumo and Kotetsu. Kotetsu whistled.

"Who's the angry lady, Kain?" He asked and Kain looked at her face in shock.

"I thought you were happy just a minute ago!" Kain said to Skye and Skye turned her face away. Kain sighed while turning to the two men. "She was at the Akatsuki base. She has to be interrogated." He said and Izumo studied Skye.

"She doesn't look so bad. What if she was just a hostage?" He asked and Kain sighed.

"Still has to be interrogated." He said and Kotetsu leaned towards her.

"Hey cutie. Are you alright? Did the mean man hurt you? If he did, then that probably means that you're a bad girl..." He said and Izumo shook his head.

"Go fuck yourself." She said bluntly and everyone's eyes widened. Kotetsu sighed.

"Harsh much?" He asked as the other two men laughed. Skye turned her head away.

"Just take me in already. I rather have this done quickly." She said as Izumo and Kotetsu looked at eachother before opening the gate. Kain sighed while leadi g Skye into Konoha, disappointed that she's angry at him again.

* * *

Itachi sighed while looking around the forest. There was this feeling lingering around a certain part of the forest. Itachi decided to follow this feeling, knowing that he've felt this before. When he realized that the feeling was Skye's aura, he knew that he was close to finding her. He was only twenty miles away from Konoha. He shouldn't waste any time.

* * *

Kain had walked Skye towards the cell where she was supposed to be interrogated. She continued to clutch onto the purple lotus Kain had givin her. The doors opened, guiding her towards a chair. Skye sat down, only staring at her purple lotus and Kain faced the door. "Uh... Morino Ibiki should be here in about three minutes to interrogate you. I recommend you to not to get on his bad side; he can be pretty cruel." He said while exiting. The door closed behined him and he sighed. He knew it was his job to have her interrogated, but she really didn't seem all that suspicious.

Skye sat in the dark room, enjoying the silence. She petted her flower when the door suddenly opened. She stared at the man, recognizing him completely. Ibiki walked towards the light and flicked it on while walking towards the chair across from Skye and sat down. He stared at her for a while and then sighed. "I am Ibiki, but you will adress me as 'Sir'. Am I clear?" He asked and Skye gave him no response. He shook his head. "Anyway, it doesn't matter IF you are a female. I have ways of getting people to talk." He said harshly.

"..." Ibiki sighed disappointedly.

"At least say something back when someone threatens you..." He said annoyed and Skye contined to feel on the purple lotus. He sucked his teeth. "Anyway, what is your conection to the Akatsuki?" He asked and Skye shook her head. He raised an eyebrow. "No connection at all?" He asked and she nodded. He laughed and then turned to her with a sharp stare. "Now, I call bullshit. You were found in the gardens, not chained at all. So you're obviously not a hostage." He said and Skye finally looked at him, coldly.

"If I say, 'there is no connection', then I mean that there is no fucking connection." She hissed and his eyes widened to her feistiness. "I was in that base for only a few days... Not even a few days... Possibly on two. The way I got there was a mystery, so I have no idea on how to get home. My parents are possibly worried and I have no idea if I may ever return. Now I have to deal with getting kidnapped by ninjas who may seriously do me some harm. This be that real bullshit..." Skye ranted annoyed and Ibiki only stared at her. It was obvious that she wasn't lying, but Ibiki wanted more out of her.

"But you must know something." He said and Skye glared at the bastard. She DID know something, but that was none of his got damn business.

"Did you not hear what I just said retard? You know what, I'm done playing the weakling." She said and Ibiki became pissed. "Let me out." She said while standing up. She pointed to the door. "Open that damn door and let me the fuck out, Ibiki." She stated and Ibiki got up only seeing red.

"Do you know who the hell you are talking to?!" He howled and Skys went in his face, only making him more angry.

"I'm talking to an asshole by the name of Morino Ibiki. Let. Me. Out!" She hissed and he wrapped his hands around her neck and began to choke her.

"You are going NOWHERE until you TELL me what I WANT!" He screeched and Skye's eyes turned black.

"..." She mouthed off something and Ibiki smirked.

"What? I couldn't hear you.." He said smartly, and suddenly, his hands began to burn. Skye's body became hot.

"Get... OFF OF ME!" She howled and fire surrouded her, causing Ibiki to back up and the purple lotus to burn. He opened the door, calling for back up and Skye took that as her chance to run away.

* * *

Itachi finally made it to Konohagakure, posing as a regular person, only to see a commotion. "Make sure she doesn't escape!" Yelled one of the shinobi's and Itachi was wondering if they were talking about the person he was looking for. Suddenly, he saw a female with fire surrounding her running towards him. It was Skye. Some shinobi used a water jutsu to try to put the water out and Skye turned to them wkth a grin.

"Dumbasses. I control water too!" She laughed while moving in a way as if she was dancing, and sending the water right back at the shinobi. Skye continued to run and Itachi grabbed her hand. Skye looked at him.

"Follow me." He said and he transported outside of Konoha's gates. The shinobi continued to look for her, wondering how she escaped so quickly. Skye panted a bit and then turned to her savior.

"Who... Are you...?" She breathed out and Itachi changed back to his normal self. Skye's eyes widened. "Itachi..." Itachi stared at her for a while. Then, he turned around.

"Come on." He said while walking ahead and she followed.

* * *

Kain went into the interrogation room to check on things, only to see the burnt purple lotus. He sighed while hoping that the girl was alright.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing is going to stop me from writing! Mwahahahahahahahaha-*COUGH* *cough* *cough*... Mkay... So, new chapter... Hope you enjoyed... Read and Review... Hit dat review button ;3 Lol Love you all.**

**~SkyePanda98**


	5. New Base, NEW ROOM

**Normal P. O. V.**

Skye walked behined Itachi. She knew something was off about him and decided to just leave it alone. She was actually right. Something was off about him, but he wasn't angry, just thinking. '_What kind of power was that? I've sensed **no** chakra coming from that girl at all. Is that even possible?_' He thought to himself while walking up ahead. He froze when he heard a soft voice.

"_The animals, the animals_  
_Trapped, trapped, trapped 'till the cage is full_  
_The cage is full_  
_Stay awake_  
_In the dark, count mistakes_  
_The light was off but now it's on_  
_Searching the ground for a bitter song_  
_The sun is out, the day is new_  
_And everyone is waiting, waiting on you_  
_And you've got time_  
_And you've got time..._" Skye sung but stopped when she bumped into Itachi's back. "Sorry dude..." She said while rubbing her forehead. He stood still for a second and then turned to her.

"We should rest." He said and Skye only followed along.

* * *

"I hope they aren't caught up with the shinobi..." Konan said worriedly. Deidara 'tcked'.

"Knowing the Uchiha, he's probably on his way back now, un." He said while picking on his nails. Hidan snickered.

"Dude, you just complimented him." Hidan said while laughing and Deidara made a face.

"Man, fuck you! It wasn't a compliment, un! I was just saying..." He said while turning his head away. That only made Hidan laugh harder, which made Deidara roll his eyes.

* * *

After their break, they continued to walk. This time, Itachi was walking by her side, studying her form. '_Not even an ounce of chakra... How was she able to pull that off?_' He thought again to himself. "Girl..."

"I have a name you know." Itachi was caught off guard by her feistiness. He cleared his throat.

"Skye-san..." She nodded so he could know that she was listening. "Skye-san, how powerful are you?" He asked and Skye stopped walking. She turned to him and shrug her shoulders. He gave her a soft glare and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! I don't know. I just play around with this weird ability I have..." Skye explained while creating water and making it dance in the air. Itachi was amazed. Not only could she control fire but water too.

"How many elements do you have power over?" He asked and she stared at the sky while walking.

"All of them. Even the secret element." Skye said and Itachi froze and stared at her.

"Secret element...? What is the secret element?" He asked and she grinned at him.

"Life and death." She said and his eyes widened a little. Then she had a playful smile on her face. "But don't tell anyone about the secret element." Skye said and be became confused.

"Why did you tell me about it?" He asked and she tilted her head to the side.

"Because I trust that you will keep your mouth shut." She said and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. They continue to walk in silence. Awkward silence. Itachi decided to start a conversation.

"Are you going to finish that song?" He asked and she turned to him. "That song you were singing earlier." He said and she faced ahead again.

"_Think of all the roads_

_Think of all their crossings_

_Taking steps is easy_

_Standing still is hard_

_Remember all their faces_

_Remember all their voices_

_Everything is different_

_The second time around..._" She sung and Itachi turned to her.

"Why does that song sound depressing?" He asked and she smirked.

"Thats because it is... Its basically about being locked up. Jail life..." She said and she turned to her.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"_The animals, the animals_  
_Trapped, trapped, trapped 'till the cage is full_  
_The cage is full_  
_Stay awake_  
_In the dark, count mistakes_  
_The light was off but now it's on_  
_Searching the ground for a bitter song_  
_The sun is out, the day is new_  
_And everyone is waiting, waiting on you_  
_And you've got time_  
_And you've got time_  
_And you've got time..._" Skye finished and they continued to walk again in silence.

"We're almost there. We have a new base." He explained and she nodded while following him.

* * *

"You guys finally made it." Kisame said as Skye almost fell. Kisame caught her and got a good look at her. He smirked. "You should be careful." He said and Skye stood up while smirking back.

"Thanks 'Fish'." She said and he gave a soft glare. Konan went to Skye.

"Are you alright? Any harm was done?" She askee and Skye sat down and sighed.

"Well, a fucker tried to choke me and I setted almost the entire place on fire... I was pretty hilarious the way they thought that I would surrender to them." She said and the Akatsuki's eyes widened. Deidara had just returned, but had heard what she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait... You setted them on fire?" He asked ans she gave him a whimsical look, which made him blush a little.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, they DID kidnap me." She said ad he had nothing to say. Pein turned to Itachi.

"Surely this isn't true." He stated and Itachi shook his head, which made everyone's eyes widen.

"The thing about it is that there were no chakra sensed from her at all." He explained and Pein turned to Skye, he only stared at him boredly. He nodded.

"Skye-san. You have your own room." He said and her eyes widened.

"Really...?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes. The only thing is that it is a double connector." He said as she stared.

"Meaning..."

"Meaning that it is connected to two rooms."

"Who are my 'neighbors'?"

"Hidan and Zetsu." Skye made a face and the members only stared at her. Pein actually gave her a concerned look.

"Is something the matter?" He asked and Skye took out her ipod while turning her head away.

"Nothing... Nothing at all." She said while playing a zombie game.

Dottie Dot Dot...

"Its Hidan, isn't it?" Pein said bluntly and Hidan raged.

"OI!" Hidan hissed while Pein ignored him.

"Don't worry. Zetsu-san will be there to protect you if Hidan tries anything funny." Hidan literally had steam coming out of his ears.

"THIS IS BULL-"

"Hidan's not the problem. In fact, I think its kinda cool to be close to one lf my favorite characters." Skye said and everyone's eyes bulged. Kakuzu crossed his legs and hands.

"I'm sorry... What?" He asked as Hidan only stared at her. Skye felt him staring and gave him a look.

"What?" She asked and he sat by her, surprising her.

"I'm one of your favorite characters?" He asked, staring directly into Skye's eyes.

"In the Akatsuki list, you're number one, followed by Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi, etc." The Akatsuki members only blushed. Hidan was blushing the most and he turned his head away. Pein cleared his throat.

"Then what is the problem?" He asked and Skye sighed.

"Its the fact that I'm surrounded by males. Can't I get a room connected to Konan's?" She asked and Pein actually froze. She had a point. He sighed.

"You're right... I keep forgetting the fact that you are a girl... A growing girl... With hormones... And Oh MY GOD! ZETSU!" He said while turning to him amd both black and white rose their hands.

"Don't worry. We have a strong sense of smell but we know how to control ourselves." They said all together and Pein sighed. But then he turned to Kisame and Kisame shrugged his shoulders.

"She really has a great smell, but I like her blood even better." He said and then Zetsu nodded.

"Same here." He said and Skye roze an eyebrow.

"Da'fuck are you guys... Vampires?" She asked and they sweatdropped.

"Its not like we'll die without blood... Its just in our system..." Black said.

"Think of it like cake or icecream. You can live without it." White said and Skye glared at him.

"The hell I can't! Do you know what a fucking 'period' feels like?!" Skye hissed amd Zetsu raised his hands in defense.

"But-" White started.

"-you get our point..." Black finished. Skye crossed her arms.

"Yeah... I guess..." Pein cleared his throat.

"So its settled. Tobi-san. Show Skye-san her room." He said as Tobi cheered.

"Hai Leader-sama!"

* * *

About a few hours later, it was midnight. Skye already bathed and changed, and she got ready to chill in her new room. She decided to finish setting things up. Zetsu heard the commotion and decided to help her. He knocked on the connected door and let himself in. "Need any..." White Zetsu trailed off as they all together stared at Skye's attire. She had on a lavender silk dress that barely reached her knees and a see through purple robe that reached above her ankles. She turned to Zetsu.

"Hey Yin and Yang. Whats up?" She asked amd Zetsu shook out of his trance. He walked towards her.

"Nothing, just figured you needed help... You better be thankful." Black puffed and Skye giggled.

"Yesh, yesh. I'm thankful." She said while putting things up and Zetsu was helping. In about thirty minutes, they were done. Skye grinned at him. "Thanks Zetsu! You're really awesome." She said and Zetsu nodded. Skye walked towards the tv, accidently bumping the tall dresser and a china plate fell down. Skye tried to catch it but it broke on her shoulder instead, causing her neck to get cut. She sat on her bed. "Ah shit... It had to be my neck..." She said while pressing down on it. Zetsu immediatly brought in some extra towels. Skye gave him a soft smile. "Nah man. Its aiight. I'm cool." She said.

"We don't want you to bleed to death." Black said while pressing down on her neck with a towel.

"The scent of her blood is getting stronger... You know what we have to do right?" White asked Black and Black sighed.

"Yeah but I don't want to... It would be very awkward..." Black stated and White sighed.

"Yeah, but it would stop the bleeding." White said and Black gave up. They turned to Skye, who was giving them the major 'WTF' face, which only made it worse for them.

"Mkay... Da'hell is going on?" She asked as Zetsu fell on top of her. She remained calm, though she was very confused. "Uh... Zetsu...?" Her eyes widened when a pair of lips touched her neck...

To Be CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N: The animals... The animals... Trapped, trapped, trapped til the cage is full. The cage os FULL. Stay awake... In the dark, count mistakes. The light was off, but now its on. Searching in the ground for a bitter song. The sun is out, the day is new. And everyone's waiting, waiting on you~! Omg I LOVE that song. It was the opening to Orange Is The New Black... You guys gotta watch it on Netflix... I'm not gonna front... There were some scenes that were a bit uncomfortable to watch... But the storyline is good! Back to the story though, I hope you guys enjoyed :3 READ AND REVIEW! PM flamers... I love you all! Byez for nowz**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
